


The best gift for a gift giver

by ToxicPineapple



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, Implied Crush, M/M, No Angst, bookstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “Mmm… I admire the utter lack of self-awareness it must take for you to be able to ask such presumptuous questions.” Togami remarks, closing his eyes and smirking. Makoto bites his lip. “But since I’m feeling generous today, I’ll answer… I’m simply wondering if this is something that you go through every time you’re getting a gift for a friend.” Well, it’s a pretty good question, at any rate. “Not that I have much use for the information, of course, considering that I would never stoop so low as to get a gift for a simpleton such as yourself or any of our classmates, but still, I have to wonder nonetheless.” Okay. It was a good question.---Makoto runs into Byakuya at a bookstore. They talk.





	The best gift for a gift giver

“Ah, Naegi. I wasn’t really expecting to see you in a place like this.”

 

Makoto drops the book that he was examining in surprise and it falls to the ground with a loud bang. It’s a pretty big overreaction, considering that the person who just spoke didn’t speak in a particularly loud or even particularly flamboyant manner, but in his defense… he was surprised. The brunette turns around and his grey-green eyes seek out the gaze of the man standing behind him; as it turns out, the person in question is Byakuya Togami, a classmate of Makoto’s. He is a few yards away, leaning against a bookshelf with his arms crossed over his chest. He looks bored, as ever, but one of his eyebrows is cocked.

 

Chuckling sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck, Makoto responds. “Hi, Togami-san.” He greets, his tone casual but polite. (If there’s anything he’s learned from attending a school of students of higher status of him, it’s how to be polite.) “Uhm, to answer your question... this is my first time here. I usually go to the bookstore near my home, because this one is a little out of my price range, but I’m looking for a specific book for my little sister’s birthday.”

 

“So I see.” Togami intones, somewhat flatly, perhaps in response to the other’s comment about the store being out of his price range, before walking over. He stops in front of Makoto and the shorter boy swallows, wondering what his classmate’s intent is, only for Togami to crouch down and scoop up the previously dropped book from the floor. “...Killing Harmony?”

 

“O-Oh, thank you,” Makoto smiles. “And I don’t even know if it’s the right one, to be honest. Komaru expressed interest in the series a while ago so I wanted to grab it for her, but I’m having a hard time figuring out which ones she might’ve read already.”

 

Togami hands the book back over, ignoring the thanks. “I suppose the obvious solution would be difficult to find for the likes of you.” Makoto chooses not to respond to that. “Just buy the whole set, then it won’t be a problem.”

 

“Huh? I- that’ll cost way too much!” Despite having already protested the idea, he looks over at the shelf where he got the book and scans the rows of books for the full set. Mercifully, he locates the set on a shelf just beneath his eye level and bends a little to check the price. Definitely outside of his budget. Makoto is already relying on his parents to help cover this; he doesn’t want to spend more than what he already allotted, even if he’s pretty sure that neither of his parents would be upset if he spent a little over the budget. “I couldn’t afford to get the whole set, even if that would be more simple.”

 

“Hm.” Togami doesn’t say anything else, but his thoughts on the matter are pretty transparent from the way that he sneers. Makoto sighs and looks back down at the book in his hands.

 

“Well, I guess I could ask Komaru how much she’s read already. That would probably help me figure out which book to buy. But if I do, she’ll start to get suspicious. I don’t think I’ll be able to come up with a good answer, and anyway I’m a lousy liar.” Togami snorts. “And if she start suspecting what the present is going to be, that’ll completely ruin the fun of giving it to her! I’ve received presents with zero suspense before- it’s always a huge let-down.”

 

“You seem to have quite a few thoughts on receiving gifts for somebody who gives them so often.” The blonde teen observes, chewing his thumbnail as he averts his gaze.

 

Tilting his head to the side, Makoto smiles simply. “Well, yeah. You have to receive a lot of gifts to know how to give them, y’know?” He turns his attention to the bookshelf and then huffs, chewing the inside of his cheek. He really does need to focus on getting the gift. Komaru is only going to turn fifteen once, after all, and he only has a couple more days to get it. Besides, she’s staying the night with her friend (and Makoto’s classmate) Toko Fukawa tonight, which makes it an opportune time for him to purchase and wrap her present. “Maybe I should get both of these?” He gingerly selects the seventh novel in the series from the shelf, frowning. “I’m sure she hasn’t gotten to the seventh yet, so getting both the sixth and the seventh seems like a good course of action…? Maybe?”

 

When Makoto glances at Togami for input, he’s surprised to see that the other boy is merely watching him deliberate, his expression a mask of thought. The attention makes his face warm, but he doesn’t comment, instead choosing to raise his eyebrows very slightly in question. This seems to remind the progeny of the situation, because he startles and refocuses. “What?”

 

“What are you thinking about?” Makoto asks, aware of how blunt of a question this might be. He’s not sure that it’s too personal, necessarily, but even if they’ve been in the same class for a while, they aren’t that close. The person who Makoto is the closest to is easily his friend Sayaka, but… he’s not sure if Togami is particularly close to anybody.

 

“Mmm… I admire the utter lack of self-awareness it must take for you to be able to ask such presumptuous questions.” Togami remarks, closing his eyes and smirking. Makoto bites his lip. “But since I’m feeling generous today, I’ll answer… I’m simply wondering if this is something that you go through every time you’re getting a gift for a friend.” Well, it’s a pretty good question, at any rate. “Not that I have much use for the information, of course, considering that I would never stoop so low as to get a gift for a simpleton such as yourself or any of our classmates, but still, I have to wonder nonetheless.” Okay. It _was_ a good question.

 

 _Does Togami-san always have to be so insulting?_ Makoto winces but responds anyway. “I try to put a lot of thought into it,” he muses, tapping his chin with his index finger. “I mean, it’s not like most of the gifts that I give are things that I personally am interested in, so I have try to think from their perspective so I can figure out what they’d like, y’know? What I’m thinking about right now is a little different, though. I should’ve figured out where Komaru is in the series before shopping for her. I don’t want to get her anything redundant.”

 

“Is it easy for someone like you to put yourself into somebody else’s shoes?” Togami inquires, and it is worded like a harmless question, and he’s sure that it is to the blonde, but Makoto still finds himself offering a crooked smile.

 

“Ah, I don’t know if I can speak for _someone like me._ But I can speak for myself. It gets easier with practice, I think. And plenty of it is entirely dependant on how empathetic you are. If you can’t relate to other people, then I don’t think you can really give them a gift. But that goes for a lot of things, not just gift-giving?” When Togami doesn’t respond right away, Makoto feels a gentle tickle of anxiety in his stomach. “Uhm, Togami-san…?”

 

“Could you elaborate on that? What you said about having to relate to other people, I mean.” He rolls his blue eyes, adding, “Of course I understand that empathy is a fundamental part of any interaction; the very likes of such an assertion are ludicrous, especially from you, but I do think there is something interesting about the way you word it.”

 

Scratching the back of his head, Makoto obliges. “It’s just hard to talk and maintain relationships when you can never understand what another person is feeling. I think it’s important to weigh in with your own experience sometimes, but every relationship is made up of give and receive. Sometimes you have to let things go the other way. Just listen, and try to relate.”

 

“Even if the other person is unworthy of the attention?” Is that a real question? Togami looks serious, so he is left with no choice but to respond.

 

“Well, _that’s_ subjective and I don’t think I could come up with a very good answer.” Makoto admits with a wry grin. “But maybe especially if you think they’re unworthy. They might surprise you with how worthy they actually are.”

 

Togami doesn’t say anything after that, and while Makoto is wondering about how the taller boy is absorbing his words, he looks back at the books in his hands and decides that he’ll just get them both. Better safe than sorry, right? Besides, two books seems like a better birthday present than just one. He’s sure that Komaru will be grateful no matter what he gives, but he wants it to be special… anyway, he turns to where he dropped his backpack on the floor and picks it up, swinging it over his shoulder. He should go to ring these up and hurry home so he can wrap them.

 

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Togami-san!” Makoto calls over his shoulder with a smile, heading over to the cash register. He leafs through a couple of the magazines by the counter and makes small talk with the cashier while they scan the books (which doesn’t take very long because there are two of them). When the tax is added, he’s relieved to see that he has enough money for them after all, and pays in cash. Mostly because it’s all that he has on him, but he’s also planning on giving Komaru the receipt in case he’s far off the mark and she wants to return these to buy different books. Or, really, just get the cash as a refund and do with it what she’d like.

 

Makoto accepts the offer of a receipt, tucks the books into his backpack, and thanks the cashier before turning and walking out of the bookstore. He’s digging through the pocket of his hoodie to look for his headphones among a mess of folded papers and other things that he’s put into his pocket over the past month when his name is called from behind him once again.

 

“Naegi, wait.” He stops and turns around, watching Togami exit the bookstore and jog a little to catch up to him. It doesn’t take very long, because Makoto hasn’t gotten far and Togami has pretty long legs. (Not that Makoto has really noticed…) “You’re going the same way as I am, so I suppose I will keep you company for a while.”

 

...hm. If Makoto was more confident, he might assert that perhaps Togami is making an excuse to spend more time with _him._ But instead of teasing or even so much as remarking, he smiles and nods. “Well, thank you, then.” He answers gently, before turning back around and resuming his earlier pace.

 

They walk in silence for a while, which is starting to get more and more uncomfortable for Makoto, but he notices while they’re walking that Togami has bought something as well. It seems as though he did say yes to a bag, but he’s a bit inept at carrying it- or something like that, because the other boy keeps shifting the bag from one hand to another. It’s a bag made of a more sturdy material than anything you might find at a convenience store, and the handles are made of twine, so Makoto supposes that it would makes sense that Togami is a little bit uncomfortable… but still, he isn’t saying anything about it.

 

Eventually, as they wait at a redlight, Makoto speaks. “Uh, would you like me to carry your bag for you?” And Togami glances over at him. There’s an odd expression on his face that the brunette can’t quite place, but it would be rude to rescind the offer because he’s feeling unsettled, so he doesn’t. Wordlessly, Togami passes over the bag and nods his thanks.

 

It isn’t very heavy, to be honest. There is maybe one thing in there, and Makoto is half tempted to peek into the bag and check what it is, but he decides against it, out of respect for Togami’s privacy. And it would be pretty rude to say as much, too. So he just shifts the bag into the seat of his left hand and resumes walking.

 

“How old will your sister be turning?” The question takes Makoto off guard, and he isn’t even entirely sure _why._ It’s not like the question is unheard of; after all, he did mention earlier that he was shopping for Komaru’s birthday. It’s only natural for Togami to ask. But it still feels weird coming from this young man in particular… perhaps because Togami isn’t really notorious for being caring. It’s not a bad change of pace, though, so he responds cheerfully.

 

“Fifteen in three days.” Makoto smiles, thinking back to the days when he and Komaru were younger. The kind of relationship that they had. Not much has changed, honestly… “It’s kind of weird thinking about her being fifteen now. I still remember the day when she was born.”

 

“You have a normal relationship with her,” Togami observes, and Makoto shrugs.

 

“Oh, I guess so.” He scratches the back of his neck. “We get along really well, but we fight a lot too. Just as much as we’re expected to, according to my mom.” Makoto feels his face warming, for reasons that he can’t really describe. “My home life is incredibly normal, actually.”

 

“Normal for who?” Togami raises an eyebrow. “Not for most of our class. Who are you comparing yourself to?”

 

That is a _weird question,_ Togami-san, but okay. “I haven’t thought about it?” Makoto frowns. “I mean, I don’t know. It’s not like I’d say that my parents are about to change the world, but I still love them and I’d probably fight to protect my mom’s honour. I get along well with my family. I try to do well in their honour and in return they support me no matter what I’m doing.” He gives Togami a side eye. “Why the sudden interest?”

 

“I’m intrigued by the lives of those who are smaller than me.” The blonde replies bluntly. When Makoto blinks, he continues, “There is, perhaps, a lot that I have to learn,” and despite the blatant rudeness of the previous sentence, Makoto still feels himself smiling.

 

“We’ve all got a lot to learn.”

 

“Oh, I’m aware. You especially.”

 

“Hey! I thought you just said you had a lot to learn from me?” Makoto pouts, indignant, and Togami makes a sound in the back of his throat that the brunette thinks is the closest he’s ever come to a laugh in front of him.

 

“I don’t take it back, but I think it’s equally true that I have much more to teach you than I have to learn from you.” Togami shrugs, as if he’s simply stating facts, and Makoto snorts regardless of the demeaning nature of those words. It’s not like a few conversations are about to change the guy. He’s Byakuya Togami, after all. Even if he did get softer at heart, it would be weird and unnatural if he just started acting incredibly nurturing all the time.

 

Shaking his head, Makoto opens his mouth to say something else, but he realises that they’ve reached the fork in the road that takes them on different paths to their homes. Of course it exists- Togami’s living situation is far different than Makoto’s, even if the latter isn’t poor by any meaning of the word, so they are bound to live in different locations. Still, the brunette is surprised that the fork has come so quickly. When he's walking along this path home from school, it usually takes much longer to reach this part of the journey. Or maybe that’s just how it felt walking with somebody he likes talking to.

  
That’s… an odd thought. Not too unlikely, though.

 

“Togami-san, I’ll see you at school tomorrow, yeah?” Makoto had already expressed as much when they parted ways earlier, but he still wants to say as much before saying goodbye.

 

“Hm. I suppose you will.” Togami averts his gaze, looking as bored as ever. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then, Naegi-kun.” Makoto does a double take. Was…? Was that an honourific? If his ears aren’t deceiving him, then…

 

“H-Hey, Togami-san, I-”

 

“Bye then. Make sure you do your homework. You wouldn’t want to lose your spot at the academy for an oversight.” Dismissively, Togami waves over his shoulder as he walks away. Makoto returns the gesture, his words dying on his tongue. That isn’t how Hope’s Peak Academy works, of course; as long as he does well on his practicals, there’s no way that he’s going to get kicked out. Even so, it’s still hard for him to distinguish between a tease and a jab when it comes to Togami. But Makoto thinks that maybe he’s improving.

 

“Have a good night!” Makoto calls, and Togami barely dignifies the sentiment with a response. Shaking his head and smiling to himself, the lucky student turns around and starts walking the rest of the way to his house.

 

Just as he’s rounding his block, however, he realises that he’s still holding Togami’s bag. It must’ve slipped both of their minds, the prospect of Makoto returning it. With a frown, he reaches for his cell phone, wondering if he should see about calling the other boy. But just as he moves to do so, he notices a folded piece of paper inside the bag, and realises that the kanji characters for his name have been written on the side of the card that is sticking up.

 

Even though he knows he shouldn’t violate his friend’s privacy, Makoto reaches into the bag and pulls out the card. That’s definitely his name, and it’s definitely Togami’s neat handwriting. Curiously, he opens the card and scans what has been written.

 

_“For your sister. Tell her it’s a present from both of us, if you’d like, since I know your weird ideas of right and wrong will probably make you feel guilty about giving her a gift that you didn’t purchase._

_-Byakuya_

_P.S. Don’t even think about returning this. I’ve already disposed of the receipt.”_

 

Makoto’s eyes widen slightly as he reads the words twice to reaffirm what he’s just seen. In a bit of a shocked manner, he puts down the card and reaches into the bag, pulling out what is apparently supposed to serve as a birthday present for his sister. When his hand reemerges, he pulls out the entire set of the series that Komaru likes. It’s difficult to hold such a large package one-handed, so a moment later it slips back into the bag, but he’s seen it by this point. And anyway, he’d already begun to suspect what the present was when he first read the note.

 

He thinks back on what he said to Togami: _“I have try to think from their perspective so I can figure out what they’d like, y’know?”_ What he meant at the time was that he tries to figure out the kind of things that they’d like based on what he already knows about them so that he can find that thing for them. But Makoto is certain that he understands what Togami was aiming for with this, even if his note is a little bit insulting.

 

After all, what’s the best gift that you could get a person whose favourite thing is giving to others? Likely something that they can give somebody else.

 

Makoto considers rejecting the gift and giving Komaru the books he’s purchased with his own money instead, but ultimately he doesn’t want to rob her of a better present because of his pride. Besides, if he’s being honest… his heart feels a little bit fluttery right now and he’s not sure he could muster the desire to reject the gift even if he thought it was a good idea. So instead he takes out his phone and opens his texting conversation with Togami.

 

The last time they texted was about six months ago, when they worked together on a group project. To be honest, Makoto had been expecting to carry the weight for that group, as he usually did, but Togami was surprisingly conscientious about the whole endeavour. He had been appreciative, even if he hadn’t been able to verbalise how thankful he was at the time. But this time, Makoto doesn’t think he’ll be making the same mistake.

 

He types out a message and sends it. It doesn’t have to be anything flowery at the moment- he can say all that in person, later.

 

_“Thank you, Togami-kun. That was very thoughtful.”_

**Author's Note:**

> this: isn't an update for The Best Lies and I KNOW and I SUcK because I probably won't update now for like a fucking week and I'm sorry but sdjfdbfhsb I literally. fucking. I looked at the wiki and gOd I ship this now and I needed an outlet and in TBL I can't do this ship for a number of reasons and I'm. I'm dying. I'm dying people.
> 
> anyway the ship content is pretty ambiguous (as usual with my stories because I'm terrible) so if you don't like this ship I hope you were still able to derive some enjoyment.
> 
> I had fun. this is too sweet for me. Byakuya is just tryna be sweet, y'all, he doesn't even know how to do things
> 
> hope you enjoyed fuckdsjbdb
> 
> comments :> need I say anything else


End file.
